


It All Started with a Flash

by Misslashylassy



Category: South Park
Genre: Art, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crimson Dawn, Goth Stan, Jersey Kyle, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, M/M, NOUGH SAID, New Jersey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Smooshing, Social Media, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Stan Marsh, band au, does it count if its on snap and twitter live?, gift for my bb, influencer kyle, instagram famous Kyley-b, sex on camera, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslashylassy/pseuds/Misslashylassy
Summary: Like in most things, Kyle was a genius when it came to social media.He was Kyley-B, the Kosher King of New Jersey and he was taking the internet by stormHe has over 300k followers on Insta and his other social media accounts; his wild jersey antics reaching phones all over the world. He even had a talk with a network producer about a reality tv show.His crowning achievement though, even more so than being verified on Instagram and Tic Tok, was getting a bunch of likes at 3 am on a Wednesday morning from none other than Stan Marsh, lead vocalist of the famous metal band Crimson Dawn.Naturally, Kyle slipped into his DMs. All it took was a few winky faces and eggplant emojis and the rock star was booking Kyle a flight out to Los Angeles to meet him.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	It All Started with a Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusksmote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksmote/gifts).



Like in most things, Kyle was a genius when it came to social media.

He knew all the right trends and hashtags, made awesome content, mastered all the algorithms, and navigated all the right social circles of influencers and e-celebrities. Everybody likes a handsome party boy, so that’s the reputation he cultivated for himself. He was Kyley-B, the Kosher King of New Jersey and he was taking the internet by storm.

It wasn’t difficult; in fact, it was as easy as creating online profiles and cross-posting pictures and videos of his average Friday nights. Add some hot gym selfies and memes, flirt and collab with some popular Instas and bam! You got yourself an internet star. 

He landed himself a bunch of off brand modeling gigs, sponsorships, and even started his own clothing line. It mostly consists of stylish yarmulke and hamsa jewelry—his mom liked those, happy that he at least takes pride in his Jewish ancestry. He also sold Muff Cabbage t-shirts and Kosher King merch, which she didn’t like so much. He also sold stickers and shirts with the common things she would yell at him in his videos while he and his friends did stupid shit. She doesn’t know about those. 

He has over 300k followers on Insta and his other social media accounts, his wild jersey antics reaching phones all over the world. He even had a talk with a network producer about a reality tv show. 

His crowning achievement though, even more so than being verified on Instagram and Tic Tok, was getting a bunch of likes at 3 am on a Wednesday morning from none other than Stan Marsh, lead vocalist of the famous metal band Crimson Dawn. 

Naturally, Kyle slipped into his DMs. All it took was a few winky faces and eggplant emojis and the rock star was booking Kyle a flight out to Los Angeles to meet him. 

They had instant chemistry. Kyle jumped into his arm when he met him at the airport terminal, crushing the bouquet of roses Stan had bought for him. His limo driver rolled the divider up while they got busy in the back seats. Stan and Kyle had to be dragged out of the hotel room to go to Stan’s show that night, where Kyle got all access backstage passes, of course. 

He wasn’t really a fan of that type of music, too gloom and doom for his brand, but Stan came backstage after every song, makeup smeared and drenched in sweat and ravaged Kyle in front of the whole crew. When the concert was over, they rocked around in Stan’s trailer for a while before stumbling out and partying with the rest of the band.

Jimmy was the go to guy for a good laugh and any drug you could think of. Kenny and Butters were cool dudes, and they really put on a show when the night got really wild. If the band ever fell through, they could make a killing on OnlyFans. 

When they were good and fucked up, Stan carried Kyle bridal style back to the limo then all the way through the hotel back to their room—he stumbled and dropped Kyle a bunch of times but they were so blitzed it was hilarious. That’s where the real fun began. 

Stan ate ass like a champ, practically tearing Kyle’s leopard print underwear off and burying his face in there like he was starving. He knew exactly when to switch off between his tongue and fingers, masterfully using both at some point. He left big red handprints on the soft white tan lines on Kyle’s ass. Kyle arched his back and let out a startled laugh when Stan finally slipped his dick in, his ass already slick from marathon fucking all day. That’s when Kyle noticed the gigantic mirror headboard behind the bed. This ‘oughta be on camera, was his immediate thought.

At the time, watching Stan slam against his pert ass, sweat dripping from his shaggy hair and firm pecs, that seemed like a genius idea. 

Somehow cognizant enough to reach for his phone, Kyle opened SnapChat and turned the camera towards himself. God, he looked hot too. His hair was as curly and wild as ever, sheared at the sides stylishly. His bright green eyes were blown wide in ecstasy, soft lips swollen and wet from sucking face and sucking cock. His ass was peaking over his shoulder as he arched masterfully to meet Stan’s skilled thrusts. Perfect photo opt. 

Kyle forgot to take the flash off though. 

“Did you just take a picture?” Stan asks and Kyle’s heart drops. He hides his phone and grimaces over his shoulder at Stan. He feels like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar until he sees the smirk on Stan’s face. Maybe he doesn’t mind? He had to know how hot they looked, right? 

“Don’t worry,” Kyle stretched to show Stan his phone. “It’s only for my premium Snapchat, only people who pay can see it.

“That’s so hot,” Stan laughs, withdrawing slightly before jabbing back in and setting a faster pace. “Start a video, let’s give them a real show.” 

And that they did. Kyle’s fans were treated to several porn quality videos that night—a sneak peek for the rest of the weekend. They got to see the famous metal head nut inside their Kosher King, then watch Stan grab the camera and record himself licking his spunk out of Kyle’s crack. 

Kyle was still hard so Stan took a turn bottoming for a while. He was surprisingly good at it. He rode Kyle’s dick like a slutty horse girl at the Kentucky Derby. Kyle got a great shot of Stan’s toned back flexing and bending as that firm white ass milked a load out of him. Kyle has a thing for choking, so when Stan got hard again after riding him for an hour, he got a beautiful shot with his hand around Kyle’s throat, his cock buried deep inside and rocking him hard against the mattress. 

All in all, it was a great night. By morning, Kyle cured his hangover with some morning head, a stiff drink with vodka and raw eggs, and scrolled through his booming social media. His fans loved the raunchy selfies and videos he took with the band. He must have gained 300 followers in one night. He didn’t have to check his snap or cash app to know he made bank too. 

He purposefully ignored a flurry of angry texts and missed calls from his mother. 

The rest of the weekend was much the same, Kyle live blogged the whole thing, tagging the band while they tore up the Los Angeles beaches and Sunset Strip. 

Saying goodbye on Monday was hard, Stan didn’t want him to go.

“Come on, do you have to record everything?” Stan says, pushing the phone away but still smiling. He was brushing his teeth and Kyle was taking naked mirror selfies of them. 

“You wouldn’t get it,” Kyle leans his head against Stan’s shoulder and snaps another picture. “It's a Jersey thing.” 

Stan kisses him just as he’s about to take another one, deep and long.

“Hmm,” Stan pulls back and grins. “Come on, dude, one more time.” 

Leading Kyle out of the bathroom and back to the bed, Stan pushes him down. His clothes are still all over the place and he needs to pack. But that can wait. 

Stan’s cock slips right in, as if his long, skinny cock was made just for Kyle. He also paved out Kyle’s walls almost nonstop for the last seventy two hours. Still, they both sigh when he slides in, balls deep. The pace is slow this time, meaningful and heartfelt. It made Kyle’s chest ache and legs weak. 

It’s 40 minutes later that Kyle jolts out of Stan’s warm arms, looking at the time. “Shit, I’m gonna miss my flight!” 

Scrambling out of bed, Kyle starts throwing his things in his duffle bag. He really should have packed earlier. Stan watches him sadly from the warmth Kyle left in the sheets. 

“I could pay to have your flight changed.” He offers hopefully. 

“I got finals next week,” Kyle says, gathering up his hair care products and tanning lotion—which made great lube when you're desperate. 

Stan gets up and hovers around Kyle as he packs, flipping the bed sheets to find all of his clothes. 

“Hey, we should make one last post!” Stan says suddenly. “ You know, for the fans.” 

Kyle just laughs, balling up some crop tops and short shorts. “I don’t know if we have time for that.” 

“Come on,” Stan takes his phone off the dresser. “Smile for the camera and say hi to my Twitter followers!” 

“Stan!” Kyle is butt naked, but they both know the whole internet has seen everything by now.

Kyle has to get his shoes from Stan’s side of the bed. He knows going over there will mean trouble. Not that Kyle really minds. He just really has to go. He gives Stan a quick peck on the lips and has to drag himself from his arms before bending down to get his shoes from under the bed. Stan immediately starts palming his ass with one hand and pointing his phone down with the other. 

“You see that, Twitter, that’s mine!” 

“Dude!” Kyle laughs, sticking his ass out and moaning like a porn star as Stan spanks him for the camera. When he tries to get back up, Stan grabs him from around the waist, holding him in that bent position. 

“Where you going, babe?” His cock is hard again, rubbing against Kyle’s ass. He propped the camera up on the nightstand, angled perfectly. 

“Dude,” was all Kyle said, letting Stan smack his ass again. He doesn’t stop him when he licks his palm and strokes his dick, lining it up with Kyle’s hole. Kyle knows he’s in trouble when Stan lifts his leg up on the nightstand and thrusts in. He can see all the heart eye reactions they’re getting on the live Twitter feed. He has to brace himself with his hands on the bed as Stan starts pounding into him. 

Kyle’s head rolls back, letting loud moans escape him. Fuck, he’s really gonna miss this. 

He lets this go on for another 5 minutes before he has to pull away. 

“I have to go,” he grabs his shoes and spins around, kissing Stan messily. He meant for it to be quick, so he can get dressed and get going, then give him a proper goodbye kiss at the airport. Stan had other plans. 

“Just one more time, I wanna feel those lips again.” He’s still holding Kyle by the waist, stroking his dick suggestively. Exasperated, Kyle sighs and kneels down to suck Stan’s dick one last time. He moans around the head, savoring the taste. Stan’s hand moves from the back of his neck to fist his curls, still wet from the shower they took earlier. Stan bobs Kyle’s head on his dick for a few moments before pulling him off to cum in his open mouth. He’s growling when he pulls Kyle back up on his feet to kiss him deeply. 

Kyle lets himself enjoy this feeling, committing it to memory as the best smoosh of his life, before pulling away. Stan pecks him again and tries to pull him back. 

“I have to go!” Kyle yells. He points at the camera, addressing the thousands of fans watching. “He wants me to miss my flight!” 

He scurried out of Stan’s grasp, though not quick enough to escape one last sharp slap on the ass, and finishes packing his things. Stan is still recording himself smiling and panting as he watches Kyle get dressed in the background with hungry eyes. 

“I have a show in New York next month,” he says suddenly. “Please tell me you’ll be there?” 

He sounds really hopeful, turning off the live tweet and looking at Kyle with big, puppy dog eyes. For a metal head, this dude is such a big softy.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, dude!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my dear friend Duskmote, my light, my muse, my bb!!! If you haven't already, check out his work!! He is amazingly talented and the nicest person!!! He means the world to me and inspires me everyday to be creative and to be my most authentic self!! I want to wish him the happiest of birthdays, here is a buttload of style to hopefully brighten your day!


End file.
